List of Fable III Augments
In Fable III, all Legendary Weapons have three inactive augments built in. To activate the augments, you must satisfy their objectives. Those objectives can be anything from killing certain enemies to having sex. Some objectives require an internet connection to complete. Once the objectives are met, the weapon gains a reward, usually one related to the objective. For example, if the objective was to kill enemies using an Unweaved Fireball Spell, then the reward would be that your weapon now inflicts fire damage. The rewards are as varied as the objectives, everything from increasing damage to increasing attractiveness, or even making the Hero lose weight with each attack. Some rewards only work in multiplayer. Here is a list of objectives and rewards, and an explanation of each. This list is incomplete and only includes Swords and Hammers, at this point. More to be added later. Objectives Each Legendary Weapon has a unique set of objectives, named in relation to the weapon. Some objectives are identical to others with different names and others only vary in objective amounts or reward. For all combat objectives (besides unweaved spell objectives), the weapon you wish to upgrade must be used to progress the objective (e.g. you will not get credit towards Avo's Lamentation's Holy Blast for killing Hollow Men with a Spell Gauntlet or Mortar) and for all non-combat objectives and unweaved spell objectives the weapon must be equipped for progress toward the objective to count, although the weapon does not have to be wielded (e.g. if Avo's Lamentation is your equipped melee weapon when your morality increases, it will increase progress toward Righteous, even if your spell gauntlet or sword/hammer is readied for combat). Change Moral Standing Several augments require the Hero to increase or decrease their Moral Standing. Despite the way the objective is worded, one action is not usually sufficient. It is not clear whether this objective is fulfilled by a certain level of morality or by a certain number of actions. For actions that effect moral standing, see the Morality Impact Chart. In Fable III morality is complex: the Hero's morality changes depending on various actions performed. Actions taken during a number of random encounters and events also affects the Hero's morality and provide an undefined amount of morality points. For example playing a game of Mortar and Mourning with a spouse instantly fulfills the "increase moral standing" prerequisite on any weapon, protecting guardsmen or local nobles from Balverines in the outskirts of Millfields significantly increases the progress of the "increase moral standing" augment to name a few. Some actions provide a predetermined amount of morality points such as giving money to a beggar or capturing a criminal. See the Morality Impact Chart. Even here, Fable III is intelligent and subtle in its treatment of the subject: becoming intoxicated or fat can affect both moral standing and primal or inner-moral purity status e.g. drinking excessive amounts of alcohol and consuming Crunchy Chicks. Conversely consuming fruit, vegetables and tofu markedly increases moral standing. As an example it is possible to complete the the "moral standing" augment of The Champion hammer quickly by consuming large amounts of vegetables and tofu. This effects of augment is more varied than most: it can increase damage against enemies with the opposite moral standing of the weapon, or give a weapon a special racial bonus against certain enemy types; offer money and "Evil" points for each successful combat hit (Mr. Stabby); permit earning of Guild Seals faster in combat; increase overall damage; or, even add fire damage to the weapon, among a small number of remaining effects. Swords with this Objective: *Avo's Lamentation (Righteous) *Mr Stabby (Assassin) *Souldrinker (Blackguard) *Shardborne (Unholy) Hammers with this Objective: *The Bloodstone Bludgeon (Ogre) *The Champion (Wrath) Rifles with this Objective: *The Shrieking Pilgrim (Righteous): Increase your moral standing. *Dirty Harriet (Sainthood) *Gusket's Musket (Freak); Decrease your moral standing. *Skorm's Justice (Demon): Decrease your moral standing. *Facemelter (Unholy) Pistols with this Objective: *Reaver Industries Perforator (Fiend) *Holy Vengeance (Paragon) Villager Relationships Several augments require the Hero to become friends with villagers or make villagers fall in love with them. Becoming friends requires the Hero to complete one Relationship Quest with the villager and getting a villager to fall in love requires the Hero to complete a second relationship quest, the details of which will depend on whether or not the villager is sexually compatible with the Hero. However, villagers with whom the Hero is not sexually compatible (i.e., villagers who become 'Best Friends') will still count as villagers who love you. Sexually incompatible potential best friends most often merely request a simple gift or present, but sometimes this can be presented as a quest involving trekking through dangerous terrain. Finally, you do not need to marry villagers to satisfy this objective. This augment can make the Hero earn Guild Seals faster in combat, increase raw base damage (Barnumificator), allow gold to be earned upon successful combat hits (The Sandgoose, etc.), give special knockdown power, etc., but usually only increases the Hero's attractiveness and grants them an immunity to scarring. It is not necessary to make friends or lovers of different villagers. You can make someone your friend or lover and then immediately use "evil" expressions to make them return to being neutral or friend respectively, and then repeat the same process with the same villager. See notes for an example. After becoming King/Queen of Albion and saving all its people during The Weight of the World, fast-travelling to any Albion town will cause all villagers in the area to immediately change to the "friendly" relationship status with the player. This would immediately fulfil the requirements of the augment if the player is willing to wait until this portion of the game to complete this objective. Swords with this Objective: *Avo's Lamentation (Blessed) *The Casanova (Charmer) *The Casanova (Beloved) *The Love Sword (Phwoar) Hammers with this Objective: *Aurora's Shield (Faith): Make 5 villagers love you. *Faerie Hammer of the Moon King (Loved) *Mallett's Mallet (Big Hitter) *The TYPO (Popular) *The TYPO (Chum) *The Absolver (Party Animal) *The Champion (Heartbreaker) Rifles with this Objective: *The Shrieking Pilgrim (Saintly): Make 5 villagers love you. *Arkwright's Flintlock (Socialite): Become friends with 30 (10) villagers. Pistols with this Objective: *The Barnumificator (Popular): Become friends with 30 (10) villagers. Kill Enemy Type Several augments require the Hero to kill a certain type of enemy. See Enemy Classifications for the list of enemy types and see the enemy's individual page for their location(s). Sometimes the objectives will be to kill villagers who love the Hero or even the Hero's spouses. See Relationship Quests for how to make villagers love the Hero and Marriage or Relationship Quests for how to take a spouse. Finally, see Safety Mode for how to kill them. As with all other combat objectives, the weapon you wish to upgrade must be used for the killing blow. Although this augment can make the Hero deal shock damage with their weapon, gain health with each hit, increase Knockdown, or lose weight and Purity with each hit, it will more often increase damage against that enemy type, specifically, and in most cases it will simply increase overall damage. Swords with this Objective: *Avo's Lamentation (Holy Blast) *The Casanova (Perfectionist) *The Merchant's Bodyguard (Profiteer) *Really Sharp Pair of Scissors (Artist) *Slimquick (Perfection) *The Splade (Stabber) *The Splade (Purge) Hammers with this Objective: *Aurora's Shield (Protector): Kill 30 enemies found near Aurora. *Hammer of Wilmageddon (Bonebreaker) *Jack's Hammer (Shade) *Jack's Hammer (Murderer) *Lunarium Pounder (Hunter) *Mallett's Mallet (Bleurgh!) *Scythe's Warhammer (Avenger) *Sorrow's Fist (Lovestruck) *The Tenderiser (Soul Burner) *The Absolver (Absolution) *The Bloodstone Bludgeon (Arrogance) Rifles with this Objective: *The Shrieking Pilgrim (Sanctify): Kill 200 (150) Hollow Men. *Swift Irregular (Determination) (Loyalty) *Arkwright's Flintlock (Revolutionist): Kill 40 nobles. *The Equaliser (Vigilante): Kill 150 mercenaries. Pistols with this Objective: *The Bonesmasher (Cleric): Kill 300 (150) Hollow Men. *Bloodcraver **(Blood Drinker): Kill 20 (5) villagers who love you. **(Blood Drainer): Kill 300 (150) villagers or soldiers. *Briar's Blaster (Girl Power) Kill 150 men. *Desert Fury **(Fury): Kill 30 Enemies near Aurora. **(Man-Eater): Kill 150 Male Enemies. Kill Enemies in Daytime/Nighttime Some augments require the Hero to kill enemies during daytime or nighttime. The simplest way to skip time is by sleeping in a bed until the desired time. Every day in Albion lasts 24 minutes of game time. This augment can make the Hero earn Guild Seals faster in combat or increase the knockdown of the weapon.It also may make the weapon more effective during the day or at night. Swords with this Objective: *Beadle's Cutlass (Dayripper): Kill 300 (150) enemies in the daytime. *Shardborne (Darkness) *Wolfsbane (Moonglow) Hammers with this Objective: *Lunarium Pounder (Night Watchman) Rifles with this Objective: *Defender of the Faith (Sunblessed) *The Equaliser (Night Watchman): Kill 200 (150) enemies at night. Pistols with this Objective: *The Black Dragon (Dragon Skin) *The Bonesmasher (Solar): Kill 250 (150) enemies in the daytime. *Desert Fury (Sunblasted) *Tee Killer Shooter (Nightowl) Kill Enemy Method Some augments require the Hero to kill using a certain kind of attack. Usually, these will require Flourishes but can also call for unweaved spells. To make a successful kill using a flourish, simply hold the attack button until the weapon begins to glow. You do not need to wait until the glowing runes appear on the Hero to satisfy the objective. As with all other combat objectives, the weapon you wish to upgrade must be used for the killing blow. The term 'unweaved' in spell kill objectives simply mean a spell not mixed with another, but is misleading as the spell can be weaved, so long as the spell in question gets the killing blow (e.g. the Fireball Spell Gauntlet on its own would satisfy an unweaved Fireball spell objective, whereas mixing a Fireball Spell Gauntlet and a Shock Spell Gauntlet could result in the Fireball spell getting the killing blow or the Shock spell getting the killing blow, but not both). Unweaved spell objectives are unique in that the weapon you wish to upgrade only has to be equipped when the kill is made to get credit toward the objective, it does not have to be used for the killing blow. In either case, if the Hero's dog kills a fallen enemy struck by the objective attack or if the Hero executes the fallen enemy, it will not count toward the objective. This augment can increase overall weapon damage, increased damage against certain enemy types, add a chance to stun enemies with each attack, extra Knockdown against certain enemy types, increased Knockdown chance overall, it can cause the Hero to gain money with each attack of the weapon, or gain Guild Seals faster in combat. Most often with unweaved spell objectives, it will add damage from that element to each attack from the weapon. Swords with this Objective: *Beadle's Cutlass (Killer): Kill 100 (50) enemies with flourishes. *Really Sharp Pair of Scissors (Surgeon) *Thunderblade (Show-off) *Thunderblade (Electrocutioner) Hammers with this Objective: *Dragonbone Hammer (Headsmacker) *Dragonbone Hammer (Dragonfire) *Faerie Hammer of the Moon King (Assassin) *Hammer of Wilmageddon (Fire Mage) *Hammer of Wilmageddon (Blast) *Lunarium Pounder (Thud!) *Scythe's Warhammer (Stormlord) *Tannar's Glory (Holy Fire) *Trollblight (Giantbane) *Trollblight (Trollbane) *The TYPO (Thwack!) Rifles with this Objective: *''Incomplete'' Pistols with this Objective: *Bloodcraver (Overkill): Kill 100 (50) human enemies with flourishes. *The Bonesmasher (Shotgunner): Hit 500 (200) enemies with a flourish attack. *The Black Dragon (Dragon's Teeth): Hit (300) enemies with flourishes. Complete Quests Some augments require the Hero to complete a certain number of quests. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero does have to have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped at the time the quest is completed, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time of completion, nor does the weapon actually have to be used to complete the quest's objectives. This augment can increase damage against certain enemy types, but more often will cause the Hero to gain Guild Seals faster in combat or increase overall damage. Swords with this Objective: *Beadle's Cutlass (Braggadocio): Complete 30 quests. *Thunderblade (Hero) Hammers with this Objective: *The Champion (Adventurer) *Scythe's Warhammer (Legendary) *Faerie Hammer of the Moon King (Adventurer) Rifles with this Objective: *The Hero's Companion (Saviour) *The Sandgoose (Adventurous) Pistols with this Objective: *Briar's Blaster (Heroine): Complete 30 (10) quests. *Chickenbane (Swashbuckler) Have Children Some augments require the Hero to have a certain number of children. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero does have to have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped at the time the child is conceived/born, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time of conception. In this context "having children" encompasses all adopted orphans and therefore does not require the Hero to have their own children in a marriage. This augment can increase overall damage. Swords with this Objective: *The Love Sword (Breeder) Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *The Hero's Companion (Family) Pistols with this Objective: *''None'' Have Sex Some augments require the Hero to have sex a certain number of times. Often it will state the gender of the people the Hero has to have sex with to make progress toward the objective. If the augment states that the player must have sex with men/women twenty times, then the player must have sex with twenty different men/women. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero does have to have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when you have sex, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can increase overall damage or cause the Hero to gain Guild Seals faster in combat. Swords with this Objective: *The Love Sword (Lover) *The Swinging Sword **(Man's Best Friend): Have sex with men 15 (10) times. **(Ladykiller): Have sex with women 15 (10) times. Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *''None'' Pistols with this Objective: *The Ice Maiden (Seduction) Orgy Some augments require the Hero to have sex a certain number people at the same time. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero does have to have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when you have sex, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. Swords with this objective: *The Swinging Sword Hammers with this objective: *Sorrow's Fist Rifles with this objective: *''None'' Pistols with this objective: *Reaver Industries Perforator *Tee Killer Shooter Spend Money Some augments require the Hero to spend a certain amount of their personal Gold. As stated, expenditures made from the Treasury do not count toward these objectives; passive spending, such as family upkeep, does. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero must have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when the expenditures are made, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can increase overall damage, while playing multiplayer, or cause the Hero to gain Guild Seals faster in combat. Swords with this Objective: *The Merchant's Bodyguard (Big Spender): Spend 8,000 of your personal gold. *Slimquick (Shopping Spree): Spend 8,000 of your personal gold. *The Channeler (Researcher): Spend 8,000 of your personal gold. *The Inquisitor (Extravagant): Spend 3,000 of your personal gold. Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *Arkwright's Flintlock (Spendthrift): Spend 10,000 of your personal gold. *The Money Shot (Investor): Spend 20,000 of your personal gold. * Pistols with this Objective: *The Full Monty (Speculator): Spend 12,000 of your personal gold. *Reaver Industries Perforator (Retail Therapy): Spend 10,000 of your personal gold. *Tee Killer Shooter (Accumulator): Spend 10,000 of your personal gold. Earn Money Some augments require the Hero to earn a certain amount of their personal Gold through jobs. As stated, profits made towards the Treasury do not count toward these objectives; passive earning through rental properties does not apply. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero must have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when the profits are made, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can cause the Hero to gain gold on hit or cause the Hero to gain Guild Seals faster in combat. Swords with this Objective: *''None'' Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *The Money Shot (Workaholic): Earn 20,000 gold from jobs. *Gusket's Musket (Hireling): Earn 10,000 gold from jobs. Pistols with this Objective: *The Barnumificator (Hard Worker): Earn 10,000 gold from jobs. *Briar's Blaster (Blaster): Earn 10,000 gold from jobs. *Dragonstomper .48 (Workaholic): Earn 10,000 gold from jobs. Give Gifts Some augments require the Hero to give gifts to other players over Xbox Live or Games for Windows - Live. These augments do require an internet connection to complete. In terms of console Xbox gaming, this means at least one Hero is an Xbox Live Gold member. The gifts must be given to different people to count towards the objective (you cannot gift to the same player multiple times). A possible, albeit tedious, exploit to this objective is to only use Guest accounts to sign-in to the Host's world as each Guest Hero is counted as a new Hero and would allow the quest to be completed. The process is as follows: Sign in with a second controller as a Guest account, the Host gives a gift to the Guest player, the Guest signs-out of the game, the second controller is used to sign in again as a new Guest. Repeat this process until the objective was completed. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero must have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when the gifts are given, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can cause the Hero to gain Money with each hit made by the weapon. Swords with this Objective: *The Merchant's Bodyguard (Trader): Give gifts to 20 (5) players over Xbox Live (Games for Windows - Live). Hammers with this Objective: *''None'' Rifles with this Objective: *The Hero's Companion (Benefactor): Give gifts to 20 (5) players over Xbox Live (Games for Windows - Live). *Scattershot (Donor): Give gifts to 20 (5) players over Xbox Live (Games for Windows - Live). Pistols with this Objective: *The Barnumificator (Philanthropist): Give gifts to 20 (5) players over Xbox Live (Games for Windows - Live). Drag NPC Some augments require the Hero to "Drag Criminals to Jail" or "Drag Villagers to Work". These are repeatable morality quests. The "Drag Criminals to Jail" quests are Escaped Prisoner, Escaped Convict, Bounty Hunting, and Convict on the Run, the "Drag Villagers to Work" quests are Factory 'Volunteers', Back to the Salt Mines, Miners Required, and Lumberjacks Wanted!. See the individual quest pages for more information on completing each quest. Like all non-combat objectives, the Hero must have the weapon you wish to upgrade equipped when the quest is completed, in order to make progress toward the objective. The Hero does not have to have the weapon out at the time. This augment can cause the Hero to gain Money and Evil with each hit made by the weapon or it can increase the weapon's damage against certain enemy types. More often, though, it will increase overall damage or cause the Hero to gain Money with each hit. Swords with this Objective: *Mr. Stabby (Taskmaster) *Shardborne (Heartless) Hammers with this Objective: *Aurora's Shield (Policeman): Drag 10 (5) criminals to jail. *Dragonbone Hammer (Overseer) *Tannar's Glory (Enforcer) Drag 10 (5) criminals to jail. *The Bloodstone Bludgeon (Heartless) Rifles with this Objective: *Dirty Harriet (Inspector) Drag 10 (5) criminals to jail. *The Equaliser (Woodward): Drag 10 (5) criminals to jail. *Skorm's Justice (Callous): Drag 8 villagers to work Pistols with this Objective: *Holy Vengeance (Paladin) Drag 10 (5) criminals to jail. Gain Seals from Evil Expressions Certain augments require the player to earn guild seals by using evil expressions on villagers, such as the Fart, Threaten, and Show Evil expressions, to name a few. These can be performed on any villagers or guards with whom the Hero can interact. By pulling the right trigger (or the PC equivalent), you can see which villagers have guild seals available to earn, which will appear above their heads. Simply interact with the villager and perform an evil expression to earn a guild seal. There is no need to hold the expression and increase its effect; pressing the button once will suffice. Repeat this with a new villager or guard each time until the objective has been fulfilled. The most effective method of completing this objective is by performing evil expressions on guards. Guards are not usually permanent NPCs, and new guards will almost always spawn when you enter a region where they can be found, complete with fresh guild seals to earn. Simply enter a region, perform evil expressions on all available guards to earn guild seals, then leave and re-enter the region and repeat the process. Performing this method in regions with a large guard population, such as Bowerstone Castle after you've become monarch, or the desert outpost in Shifting Sands (if applicable), will expedite the process. Swords with this Objective: *The Inquisitor (Extort) *Really Sharp Pair of Scissors (Despot) *Souldrinker (Thug) Hammers with this Objective: *Sorrow's Fist (Menace) *The Tenderiser (Fiend) *Trollblight (Regeneration) Rifles with this Objective: *The Sandgoose (Rifle) (Aggressive) Pistols with this Objective: *Gnomewrecker (Insulter) *The Ice Maiden (Sledger) Make Yourself Fatter This objective requires the Hero to purchase and eat fattening foods such as meat products or pies in excess. After about twenty or so this augment should be complete. The weapon being upgraded must be equipped at the time for the weight gain to count. Swords with this Objective: *Donna's Kebab (Nomnom) *Slimquick (Slimmer) Hammers with this Objective: *The Absolver (Big Hearted) Rifles with this Objective: *Simmons's Shotgun (Gulliver) Pistols with this Objective: *''None'' Sword Augments The following is a complete table of Sword Augments, for reference. This section will be unnecessary once Objectives and Effects sections are complete. Numbers in parenthesis refer to the PC version. Hammer Augments The following is a complete table of Hammer Augments, for reference. This section will be unnecessary once Requirements and Effects sections are complete. Numbers in parenthesis refer to the PC version. Notes *Augments requiring that you spend your own money can be fulfilled by buying or repairing houses (in person or using the map), however donating to the kingdoms treasury does not count. *Augments requiring you make friends are more easily unlocked after becoming ruler (depending on choices made); a benevolent ruler who made many popular decisions will gain guild seals, friends, and praises simply by approaching villagers. *For augments requiring the Hero to kill certain enemy types (such as Large or Ugly) see'' Enemy Classifications''. *Objectives are complete sentences and end with a period. Rewards are not *Whores from the Mercenary Camp are ideal candidates for repeating the villager relationship quest as they always ask to be taken on a date to Mistpeak Valley lakeside. Just complete the date, take their hand and walk a few feet away from the lakeside area and fart in their face or belch to make them merely friends and then use good expressions to make them want to go on another date just a few feet away. In this instance, the only concern is warding off possible hostile mercenaries and lupines from the area proximity prior to focusing on the relational objective. **Additionally if one has access to Understone this augment can be completed very easily due to the simple tasks and small travel distances involved with relationship quests from the Understone residents. **Alternatively, one can force a bug onto the relationship with their children (adopting making this very efficiently if you "adopt all the kids from the orphanage and house them all in the same city. Reduce your relationship standing with your child to the desired level, then increase it again, and the Give Gift Quest will pop up. Click the accept button, but make sure you cancel out before fully accepting. spend a little bit of time around the town, ensuring that the child keeps asking to accept the quest a few times. Leave the zone, and go back, accept the quest and complete it by giving the gift. This will cause the relationship upgrade to fail, but the quest will count as completed, leaving them at the max point of that level. By interacting with them again, they will initiate the quest over and over agaon. Every time you repeat the quest, increases your standing with them, resulting in multiple quests completion per minute. To debug it again: reduce your standing with them into the negative levels, and from there on, increase it again until they give the quest, this tiime, fully accept the quest like you normally would, and complete it until you're at the desired standing again with them. * Category:Augmentations Category:Lists